


Firsts

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Kyoutani, Pining, Teen Romance, Yahaba Shigeru-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:TIME: the endPLACE: their first "date" "





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiribakuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiribakuwu/gifts).

> I hope you don't mind just one mind freaking out at a time, Kyoutani is too cool for it to show and it's a Yahaba POV. Anyway hope you like it !

They stopped dead in their tracks once they had reached the front gate of Shigeru’s house and for the first time since the afternoon when they had got out of the theatre after having watched the same movie. It hadn’t been smooth at all at first, but after a yelling session, they hadn’t stopped going back and forth and he had been truly shocked to realise that they had actually gotten along quite well, empty death threats aside. After all, they had the same kind of humour, the same taste in movies and a similar thirst for winning. However, it was not just an okay outing, it had been an amazing one. The kind where you lost track of time and almost wished it could go on for a little more, and that’s maybe why, without putting that much thought into it, he turned fully ready to offer Kyoutani to come over for a bit, maybe for another movie where they’d be free to comment on as it went on.   
  
The words didn’t pass his lips. He took just one look at the intensity in Kyoutani’s eyes and the reality of the scene hit him : he had just been walked all the way home by the person he had spent a good eight hours with, not just willingly but happily.  
  
It was not like he was an expert in this area, but it sounded awfully like a date to him. Panic took over his mind as it unhelpfully started listing all the reasons it had been.  
  
_Oh, fuck. Had it ?! Did he think it had been one ? Did KYOUTANI do ??_  
  
And : _Would it be so bad if it had ?_  
  
Sure, he guessed Kyoutani was good-looking, sexy even with these bulging muscles, soulful eyes, and square jaw. So yes, maybe he had glanced at him a few times in the locker rooms in hopes to get an eyeful of his naked skin, and just perhaps had those looks lingered long enough to get noticed by the two most observant people in the team, and now that Shigeru thought about it, those movie tickets may not have been as innocently given as he had been led to believe.  
  
_Those meddling little sh-_  
  
“You okay ?”  
  
He blinked to chase away his murdering thoughts.  
  
“Hmm ?”  
  
“You’ve been really quiet since we got here.”  
  
“Yeah, just… thinking.”  
  
Kyoutani rolled his eyes.  
  
“I could see that. Anyway it’s not like it’s new, you’ve always got something on your mind.”  
  
Shigeru crooked a smile.  
  
“Well, unlike you I actually use the process of _thinking_ constantly.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
The words held no heat but it did nothing but fuel Shigeru’s imagination and he shivered which in turn made Kyoutani frown.  
  
“If you’re cold you should just get inside. It’s weird staying in front of your gate for that long anyway.”  
  
He could only nod in response. Considering his words, it was safe to think that maybe Kyoutani had even less knowledge about dating’s etiquette than he did, and he just watched as the slightly smaller boy awkwardly passed his hand behind his neck.  
  
“Then see you at practice I guess.”  
  
And with that, he turned around and walked away.  
  
Shigeru kept staring at his retreating form until he couldn’t make up the shape of him anymore, and as he started walking the short path to his front door, he took his forgotten cell phone out of his pocket to give two people a piece of his mind. When he’ll be ready, he’ll be perfectly capable of asking his Ace out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
